Who will Stand Alone?
by DustyStroodle228
Summary: They have taken over. They have come to destroy. And They are not to be taken lightly. Deep in city ruled by Royals and fear Kacela lives with her family in a day by day world. When more is threatened then her own kin will she be able to stand alone?
1. Prolouge

**Hey you guys, this idea just sprung up into my mind. So if you do please comment and fave. If I get enough people liking it I will post the next chapter and put the story up on another website called Wattpad. So if you like it please tell me but just remember this chapter is just a prologue. If you are confused at the end just PM (private message) me and I will respond. THANKS**

12345

Years have passed since the greater good. Harmony can no longer be used as a word in our vocabulary. They have taken over. They have come to destroy. And They are not to be taken lightly. The royal family and of their followers torment us. They take our money, our loved ones, our young and old, our homes and our lives. They live on our fear and obedience. They send soldiers to _put us in our rightful place._ I don't know what we did, or when we did it, but They haven't seemed to forgotten it.

Every day the family must be lined up in front of their own home to be inspected. The Royals want to make sure that there are no ideas of treason. But the treason doesn't come from us. Every day I see loved ones taken away from me. My friends, neighbors, even my family. I try to learn not to love. But I never learn. There are too many people I care about. And too many people who care about me.

Children of all ages being ripped away from their parents to become slaves or just to be killed for the fun of it. It makes me sick. And what do we do about it? Nothing. Not one thing. No one dares disobey the Royals for fear of being killed. We just sit back and watch as our own kin are pulled away, never to return. But what happens if we step out of place? We die. If we don't get our taxes in on time? We die. One foot out of line? You guessed it, we die. Well maybe not all the time. Some people go to the dungeon, or get tortured.

So, no one will take a stand for what's right. But even that statement can be countered. My father stood up for what he believed in. He was looking at something bigger. He was focusing on protecting his family and everything he believed in. Now look where that has gotten him. He's dead. Gone. Hanging at the gallows with his wife to fend for herself with five children and one on the way.

You see, They actually encourage us to prosper. They want more of us to work for them. More of us so that if one is lost another can take its place. A law was passed not too long ago that it is now essential to have at least four children. The more children you had, the nicer they were to you. But when I say nicer, I just mean that they will take one less loved on, or they will give you one more loaf of bread. But do they keep their word? I will tell you this. My mother gave birth to eight children, but I have lost three of them to these monsters. So, did they keep their end of the bargain?

Now I live this life in fear. In dread. In anxiety. In this life waiting, hoping, praying, and asking _Who will stand alone?_

This is just a prologue. It's a little rough around the edges but I will upload. Please tell me if you like it. I will not write if I do not get good comments.

(0_o) Dusty


	2. Kohl

**Hey you guys! I really hope you like this story. All I'm asking you guys to do is hit the little comment button at the bottom of the page and tell me something. Anything at all. Please I would love you all if you do! The faster you guys do all those things the faster I will write. I need to know that people like it or I will be upset and delete the entire story. Well maybe not. Lol. Just please at least comment and say you like It or hate it. PWEASE! **

It is dark. But not like a nighttime dark, it's just dark. Dark from the ashes falling like snow. Another two houses down from the village. I can feel the intensity as my mother rushes around the house to make sure everything is perfect while shouting orders to my older brother, Ashing, and myself. I glanced out the window one more time to see Them walking slowly to the next house on our block, slowly making their way to our home, before I went to find my little sister Kohl. Our house wasn't big, a small two room downstairs and then two diminutive attic like bedrooms up the stairs. I ambled up the wooden staircase into the bedroom that my sisters and I shared.

"Kohl, Kohl I know you're in here. We have to get outside, now Kohl." I called out to the room. I knew that she was in the room somewhere, hiding. She always hid when They came. She just didn't understand how vital it was for her to be outside when they came.

"I'm not here." I heard a soft whisper from under one of the beds. Slowly and silently I made my way over to the bed. I slumped down onto my knees and put my face to the floor so that my eyes were parallel with my sister's. "I told you I'm not here," she whispered. I couldn't help but chuckle as I pulled her out from under bed.

"Come on. You know we have to be outside soon," I helped Kohl to her feet. As we turned to leave Kohl let out a horrible cough that sounded like her lungs would fly out at any minute. This scared me. What if They took her away because she was sick? My only hope was that she could stay quiet long enough for them to check us out and leave.

"Kacela, Kohl please hurry, They are almost here," that was my mom. She always tried to do the best for us even considering the conditions. I darted down the staircase with Kohl scurrying behind me. Right as we positioned ourselves in the proper line fashion, They walked slowly up to our family. They were dressed completely in black with their guns held firmly in their hands. I could feel Kohl tense up beside me as They stood in front of us.

There were four men, each at least six feet tall, and each more terrifying then the other. Their stony eyes were locked forward, focusing on their most recent target. I tried to hide my fear by staring straight ahead at the family across the street, lined up just like us. I congregated the eyes of a young boy. Strong, brave, trying to face the men without fear. Beside him were his three younger sisters, Annabelle, Holley and Olivia all wide eyed and panicky. I knew this boy, or when he was a boy. He developed into a young man since I last spoke to him. His name was Marlon, and he was my best friend.

I say _was_ only because that is the case. Soon after I finally realized that everyone who I loved was being ripped away from me, I informed Marlon of this. I told him that it was for the best that we don't continue to be friends. We argued about the topic for hours before I decided to just leave. This killed Marlon and now he takes the role of the man of his household since his father's accident. I can't help but feel sorry for him, but I know that one day he will be taken from me one way or another.

A sound of a gunshot shocked me out of my daze.

"I'm sorry. I don't have enough money for the recent rise in taxes. Maybe if it wasn't so sudden." My mother tried to defend herself from the latest increase of the

Tax. One of the men grabbed my mother's arm and yanked her upward so that their eyes met.

"Do I need to remind you what we've done to multiple of your family members?" The man asked his face stone hard and his voice merciless. The three other men walked behind my siblings and me, putting a hand on each of our shoulders. When one of the men placed his hand on Ashing's shoulder, Sabella, the youngest of my siblings who was three, -and whom Ashing was holding—buried her face into his arm. I felt the strong, rough hand land on my shoulder and I looked up into the eyes of a sturdy man. He could only have been about twenty years' old, deep eyes so dark green that they were almost black. I could sense no emotion to correspond with his facial expression.

Beside me I could hear Kohl start to sniffle from the arguing between the man and our mother. Throughout the series of hiccupped tears, Kohl let out a few raspy coughs. After each one I tried to hold back a flinch. The man interrogating my mom released her to center his attention toward my sister. He slowly came over, went down on one knee so that he was eye level, and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Now honey, tell me, do you have a cough?" The man asked calmly. Tears swelled in Kohl's eyes as she looked at me for support. I didn't know what to do, there was nothing I could to, and I was helpless. My younger brother Carlin started tapping his fingers against his leg in panic. His wide blue eyes darted from Mom to Kohl to the men to me. Kohl shook her head rapidly trying to hide the tears, but that only made her let out another cough. The man grasped Kohl's arm and pulled her closer to him. "Are you sure my dear? It seems that you have a nasty cough. Do you have a doctor in this village?"

Carlin stepped forward, clutching his fists and brushing off the hand that lay on his shoulder. "We just lost our doctor to you and the Royals. Last week to be precise." Carlin was a brave boy for only being thirteen years of age. The man ignored his sudden outbreak and simply nodded.

"You know what? If we take you to the castle our doctors could fix you up easily. Would you like that? Should we take you back to the castle with us?" The man spoke softly, as if he really cared. Kohl wasn't stupid enough to believe that this black cloaked man cared about her. However she did know that his threat hidden behind the words was genuine. The man looked to my mother.

"Please don't take my daughter. Please, she'll get better. I promise." My mother pleaded. Tears streamed down her face in fear of losing another of her kin. I could see the man smirk under the shadows and turn to me.

"And what about you, child? You haven't said anything, but I have seen some glances swapped. What should we do with your sister?"

"I love my sister," I stated clearly.

"Yes, but will she get better, my dear?" The man solicited. I tried not to hesitate, but I bit my lip before I nodded my head slowly to signal an unconfident yes. "Very well. You have two weeks until we return. If the girl is not better, I will have no choice but to take her to the castle. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head yes and then quickly studied the ground. I glanced over at Ashing, who was silent this entire time, and notices that one of the men whispered something in Carlin's ear before leaving along with the others. Swiftly we all bent our heads and turned into our home, hoping that the rest of the night would be peaceful. However, thoughts swirled around in the back of our heads, worrying about Kohl, and if we really could nurse her back to health.

_Who will stand alone?_

**Okay so I decided to post this up to see if anyone would like it. I would like at least one comment TOTAL. Yes I know it's not that much but I am setting my standards low. **

****If you notice that I capitalize Them and They a lot throughout the story. That is only because I am using it as a title for the men in black. I'm not certain what to call them yet so any suggestions are so totally open. Just comment them to me. **

*****Please tell me if you like it or tell me if you want me to read your story. Because I will!**

** (O_0) Dusty**


End file.
